


I’m Bored, Let’s Do Something!

by raikkasillas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Almost Sex, Carlo Ancelotti - Freeform, Isco/Álvaro Morata - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mention of - Freeform, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikkasillas/pseuds/raikkasillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iker?”<br/>“Hmm?” he doesn’t even bother to look away from his book as he response Sergio.<br/>“Let’s do something. I’m bored!” Sergio practically whined at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Bored, Let’s Do Something!

**I’m Bored, Let’s Do Something!**

After such a long and busy weekend, the whole Real Madrid players decided to go away from the city for a little while to their villa, 3 hours journey from Sevilla. Of course it was Sergio idea to bought the villa there, he even insist and try to convinced them for days. But since the team love the building design and everything on it they don’t have any problem to pleased Sergio’s ego. They bought the villa by each of their own money. Even Carlo had given some of his money as well. He loved the idea a lot because he thinks it’s good for team bonding stuff, except when shit happen he refuse to provide any help. Learn to deal with each other, he said.

It’s 9 a.m. Everyone scattered around the villa doing their own activity. Sami, Keylor and Alvaro sunbathing in swimming pool area. Dani and Toni playing tennis, or at least they attempt to play tennis. James cheering for Toni from the side of the court. Cristiano, Luka and Raphael doing some light exercises in the gym. Jese and Nacho each trying to convince a very confused Chicarito that either Star Trek or Star Wars is the best. Gareth tried to ignore them and watch The Da Vinci Code instead.

Illara doesn’t feel like doing anything so he didn’t even bother to get up and continue to sleep. Karim and Fábio doing the team laundry, and Karim mumble angrily on how disgusting his teammate is in treating their own clothes. _Why can’t everyone be more organized and clean like Iker, Cris and me?,_ he thought. Isco takes his time to take some bubble bath and texting Álvaro Morata. As for Pepe and Marcelo, only God knows where they are and what they doing now.

While poor Sergio stuck in the living room because Iker wants to read the book he just bought before they came here. They lie down on the white fur carpet, Sergio and Iker rest their head on the same pillow. Sergio tried to entertain himself by singing random songs, but it doesn’t last long because Iker nudge him and tells him to shut up. Sergio pouts at him but he did shut up after it.

 

“Iker?”

“Hmm?” he doesn’t even bother to look away from his book as he response Sergio.

“Let’s do something. I’m bored!” Sergio practically whined at him.

“Well, I’m reading, Sergio. Maybe you can just take a nap or something”

“Please, Iker, I’m not 5”

“You’re a 5 years old in 28 years old body,” he shrugged “It’s the same”

Sergio huffed and he glared at Iker, which is useless because Iker doesn’t even look at him. “I’m not surprised. You old people tends to be boring and gray”

“Good thing I’m not gray. So I’m not qualified in your definition of old people,” Iker replied as he flip another page.

“Not yet...” Sergio mumble.

“I’m reading here, Sergio. I could use some quiet,” Iker finally looking at Sergio but only to giving him a ‘shut up’ look.

“See? You’re boring,” he shrugged, proving his point.

“But you love me anyway,” Iker smirked at him.

“Oh, don’t get too cocky. Because right now I don’t”

“You know you bad at lying...”

“I’m not talking to you. I’m going to take a nap,” he shuffled to face the opposite side of where Iker is, crossing his hand in his chest. “Just like you said. I’m a 5”

Iker tear his eyes away from the book, finally giving Sergio some attention. “Sergio? Come now, _Sese_...”

“Go back to your book, Iker. And no,” he cradled his head to look back at him, “That _cute_ little nickname doesn’t work on me”

“It does. I can feel you are smiling right now,” Iker face Sergio’s back, resting his head on his palm.

 

Iker got that a bit wrong because Sergio grinning so wide he almost look like Chesire cat. He tried to hold back his giggle with his hand. Sergio needs to keep Iker thinking that he’s still mad. _He like to see Iker try._

 

Iker closed his book and put it away on the nearest coffee table, “Great book. I’ll finish that later. My eyes are tired anyway. But,” Sergio can feel Iker slowly shifting his body closer to him, “My body still have the energy to do something else”

_He knows what Iker trying to do here._ “To do what? To babysit a noisy 5 years old?”

“Now that’s sounds boring. But I had this on my mind for a while,” Iker start to kissing in random places of Sergio’s neck.

 

Sergio sighed. His eyes shut, tried to enjoy the feel of Iker’s lips on his neck.

           

“You’re too late. I’m not in the mood for this anymore,” he said with heavy breath.

“Really?” he asked with husky voice, still kissing Sergio’s neck, “Your body tells me that you like it, that you _still want it_ ”

“Shut it. I’m still not in the mood,” his body start to tense as Iker kissed deeper, biting it lightly. Sergio’s palm sweat so badly.

“There’s no point in resisting it, Sese. You wanted it even more than I do. _Come on,_ ” he breaths to his neck. His hand slipped under Sergio’s shirt and start to rubbing his belly.

“No, _I_ _don’t_ ,” he mumble, breaths heavily.

Iker chuckled, he moved up to trace Sergio’s jaw with his lips. “Yes, _you don’t_ ”

Sergio still trying to hold back, but just like that... _snap_. He push Iker to make him lie on his back and then he sit on his belly. “Yeah, _I_ _totally don’t_ ”

           

Iker smirk. His eyes dark with lust. Both of them actually.

           

“Oh, crap. Do I get to be punished for ignoring you?”

“You bet your holy ass, Casillas,” Sergio held back both of Iker’s hand.

“Do it as your wish then,” Iker replied playfully.

“Oh, I certainly will”

           

Sergio move his face slowly to Iker. He looks like he’s going to kiss him. But instead he moved his hip lower so he sit on Iker’s crotch. Iker frowns at him, not sure what is he trying to do. Sergio smiled mischievously. He start to rocking his hip slowly, he can feel Iker’s dick twitching underneath his boxers.

           

“ _Sese_...” he starts to panting. His hands make a try to hold Sergio hip, but Sergio smacked it away and held it back again.

“No, you can’t touch me. On the top of that, don’t even move at all,” he lowered his head to whisper in Iker’s ear “If only I can find a rope”

“Oh, that is just evil,” Iker groaned.

“Well, you’re the one who asked to be punished. Not my fault,” he began to increasing his speed. A moaned escape his lips. His eyes shut feeling more and more pleasure.

           

Iker panting even more harder. His hands itching to pull Sergio’s face closer. He wants to kiss him so badly.

           

“Sese, _please_... kiss me”

           

Sergio happily obliged. He still holding Iker’s hands so he can’t touch him and that leave Iker frustated. They start to kissed furiously. Iker managed to get one of his hand from Sergio’s grip, he slipped it again under his shirt. He touch every single inch of Sergio’s skin and Iker can feel his tensed muscles. Iker attempted to flip Sergio so he can be on top.

           

“No,” Sergio stop moving. His lips still on Iker’s when he speaks, “I changed the punishment. I get to be on top. You are under _my command_ , Casillas”

All Iker can do is just smirk at Sergio’s words. He clearly pleased with it. “Aye-aye, my dearest _vice-captain_ ”

“Shut up, sailor. I’m the _captain_ now,” Sergio waste no time at all to launch at Iker and kissing him again hungrily.

           

Iker slipped the other hand away from his grip, and then he tried to find the hem of Sergio’s shirt. Once he removed it, he tossed it accross the room. Sergio lowered his head to start kissing Iker’s belly, slowly lift the shirt along with it. Sergio stayed on Iker’s neck while his hands still litfting Iker’s shirt and then he throws it away. Iker slipped his hands into Sergio’s pants, starts to squeezing his ass slowly.

           

Sergio bit Iker’s neck harder, leaving so many purple marks. Sometimes he kissed the spot lightly after he bite it. Once he’s done, Sergio back to rape Iker’s plump lips. Both moaned, and it turns them on even more.

           

“Iker...” he felt something big building up inside him. His head dizzy in pleasure. _And this is not even sex._ “Please... D-do something... The-the pants... I can’t... The pants...”

           

Iker didn’t response, but his hands are in action to do the work, pushing it down slowly. But then...

           

“What... the... hell?” Iker and Sergio snapped their heads to the source of that voice. It was James.

           

Pepe and  Marcelo groaned in dissapointment. They sit on the entrance of the living room, they had bag of chips and popcorn in their hands. Karim, Isco and Gareth was there as well. James and Isco looked in terrible state of shock. James even worse. While Karim just calmly sipping his beer can.

           

“Thank you so much, James! We’re about to get into the best part and of course there always someone who can ruined it!” Pepe rant at dumbfounded James.

“S-sorry? I don’t mean to... I-I don’t even...”

“What the fuck are you all doing here!?” Sergio yelled, making James startled.

           

Marcelo snickered at how awkward Sergio and Iker state right now. Isco looks like he’s been forced to stay sit between Pepe and Marcelo, he still have his bath robe on.

           

“I just saw Pepe and Marcelo dragging Isco here, and I wanted to know what is going on here,” Gareth said calmly. Karim nods in agreement.

“How long you guys have been here?” Iker asks while pulling up Sergio’s pants.

“Since Sergio said ‘ _If only I can find a rope_ ’,” Marcelo can’t contain his laughter anymore. _Oh, this is gold. Wait till the others hear about this_ , he thought amusedly.

Iker groaned, he covered his face with his hands, feeling totally embarrassed. He also noticed the look of amusement on their teammate faces. “God, that long?”

“I didn’t know you had it in you to begging like that, _capitán_ ,” Pepe smirked, sending Iker a dirty glance. Iker burried his face in his hands even more deeper if that’s possible.

"Get the fuck out of here, you immoral pervert—scram! This view is off limit!” Sergio tried to protect Iker’s body so anyone can’t see it.

           

Karim lift his beer and nod a little, and then he’s off.

         

Gareth reached James’ shoulder to calm him down. “Now, now, James. Let’s get out of here”

“I... didn’t know. Are you guys _fucking_... o-or just _playing around_?” James asks, he sounded compeletely innocence.

Sergio rolled his eyes “Well, no shit, Sherlock! And no, we’re in a relationship. Learn the difference”

“Really, James? Are you really that oblivious to the world?” Marcelo teasing James while throwing him some popcorn. James kicked him lightly, muttering ‘ _Fuck off, Vieira_ ’.

“I’m out,” Isco said, pushing Marcelo and Pepe away, “I don’t even know what I just saw”

“Oh, that is just bullshit. _You don’t even know, my ass_ , Alarcon. I wonder how can you keep it in your pants while Morata is far away from where you are.  Are you guys still doing that _sexting_ stuff?” Sergio grins. Isco face just turned into bright shade of red.

“Well, thank you, Ramos. _That was supposed to be private_! Ugh, how did you even know that?”

“You left your phone in the kitchen last night. And... well, I can’t help it,” Sergio put his best innocence smile. Isco groaned angrily as he stormed off the room.

Gareth escorting James out with his arm arounds him, “I want Toni,” James whispered.

“Then we will go to Toni’s,” Gareth replied reassuringly.

           

Pepe and Marcelo still waiting for Sergio and Iker to continue their making out session. Gareth sighed tiredly and then he dragged both of them with just one hand.

           

“Hey, watch it, Bale!”

“Wait, wait! _I left my chips_ _in there!_ ”

Sergio watched them all leave, then he sighed once he sure they are alone again. “Bunch of immature perverts,” he muttered.

           

Iker pretty much had went in silent mode. His pride as the captain was scratched a little. He just too sure Pepe and Marcelo won’t be able to keep what just saw to themself. Someone gonna teased about this soon.

           

“Sorry about that,” Sergio said while stroking Iker’s abs.

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just... let’s not doing it in living room next time. Anyone could walk on us anytime,” Sergio nods immediately. Iker cradled his head to whisper to him, “But I’m afraid we still haven’t finished my punishment.”

Sergio grin wickedly. “Oh, I thought you glad it was over. It’s a punishment after all.”

“When you have to face something, you have to do it until you finished it,” he said with an attempt to put his best wise look.

“Well said, _San Iker_. My room?”

Your room is next to Jese’s. There’s a couple of guys in there as well, doing some movie marathon or something.”

“So? They’re watching movie. They won’t heard _us_.”

Iker lift his eyebrow. “ _Us_? You’ll be surpised on how much they can heard _you_ ,” Sergio pouts. Iker chuckled, pinching Sergio’s nose “We’ll go to my room. Much more safer. Now, up, up!”

Sergio sticks his tongue, then he run to reached the stairs to Iker’s room in 3rd floor. Iker picked Sergio’s shirt and his before leaving the room. But then he bumped into Cris in the hallway. Cris inspecting Iker naked chest, his disheveled hair and shirts in his hands, he recognize one of them was Sergio’s. After he’s done, he just grin wickedly at Iker. “Carry on, captain”

           

Iker dismissed himself immediately. He heard Cris’ soft laugh behind him.

           

“I saw the whole thing. They didn’t even notice anyone in there,” Gareth said once Iker had dissapear to upstair. Cris smiled amusedly at him. They both staring into each other.

“Hey, _I'_ _m bored. Can we do something_?” Gareth asks sweetly with twinkle in his eyes.

Cris smirk at him, closing the gap between them. “Sure. What are you suggest?”

“Well, it’s in my room actually,” he whispered, “Let’s not do the same mistake just like them”

“Of course. Lead the way then”

 

Gareth dragged Cris by his shirt and he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!!!!! Here we go, my first RPF ever. I'm just glad i can finished this. I have struggled a little since english is not my first language. Let me know if i make any mistake. Really appreciate it!
> 
> Currently, i'm writing fics and both are Seriker. Yay!! One of them is AU, normal people and not football related. While the other one is a bit of mix between real event and my creation. I'm still working on it and i can't wait to share it with you :)
> 
> For you who is also a Formula 1 fan, i have write a concept for a story too. It's a love triangle between Sebastian, Kimi and Heikki Huovinen. Ooooh, aren't we all love hot Finns...
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
